Something
by Little Halo
Summary: The first time didn’t mean anything. The second time didn’t mean anything either. The third time, The third time definitely meant something. Danny/Jez


****

Title: Something  
Pairing: Danny/Jez  
Word Count: 830  
Rating: m  
Warnings: Kissing, Slash, Implied sex  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV  
Summary: The first time didn't mean anything. The second time didn't mean anything either. The third time, The third time definitely meant something.  
A/N: So this originally started off as the third chapter in my other BH fic entitled "No Laughing Matter" but after I'd finished I decided it was much better off as a oneshot. It could be a prequel I guess.

The first time didn't mean anything. Jez didn't even think about it the next morning when he woke up in Danny's bed. Well, of course thought about _it_ but it didn't mean anything. They all had been drunk, terribly drunk at a dance club downtown. They were all mashed together in the center of the dance floor. The amount of people in the small club gave body to body new meaning. Jez was twirling Claudine around to a beat that probably didn't match that of the pounding music playing from the overhead speakers. He wrapped an arm around her stomach pulling her backward into him grinding. It was just dancing. Drunk dancing was freeing. There were no routines or steps. There was no worries about form or posture. It was all for fun. They needed fun every once in a while. They needed a break from the rules and the drama of teenage life.

Jez was pulled away from the group of friends. Next thing he knew he was thrown down onto the seat of a booth in the corner and someone was on top of him kissing him senseless. He couldn't very well object to that, now could he? Especially because the person was such a good kisser. He didn't even know who it was, or even cared until they dragged him outside into the chilled October air. "Danny?" Danny pushed him up against the outside wall and Jez couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth when Danny pressed their bodies together. Danny massaged Jez's neck with his tongue. "D-Danny!" Jez stuttered. Danny stopped and when he pulled away Jez instinctively leaned forward at the sudden lack of contact. Danny stared into his pupil-dilated eyes with the Danny Miller smirk.

"Shut up." He said simply.

And Jez did.

The second time didn't mean anything. It was just after Danny ran out on the Girls Aloud interview. Danny and Lauren were in a fight and he was just upset. He was crying. And Jez couldn't very well object to that, now could he? He was just upset so Jez made him feel better. It was the first time Danny was at his house. He didn't ask any questions about the mansion or the elegant things that adorned the inside. He was a little busy to notice anything that didn't have blonde hair and blue eyes. They broke a crystal vase and knocked a painting off the wall on the way upstairs.

And afterwards Danny lay staring up at the ceiling in Jez's king sized bed as Jez lay close by leaning against the headboard reading one of Danny's favorite scripts aloud.

The third time Jez was pulled into an empty classroom after the final bell. One second he was talking to BB about their next radio show and the next second he was bent over a desk with Danny's urgent mouth on his. He pushed the smaller boy back by the chest. "Whoa there, Danny what wrong?" He muttered. It seemed that Danny didn't approve of the space between them. He wrapped his arm around Jez's lower back pulling him in until they were right up against each other "Wrong? Nothings wrong." Jez turned his head as Danny leaned in, his blue eyes darkened.

"I'm not a hobby, Danny." ** Jez stated. He pushed him away. Danny frowned. "Go kiss your girlfriend." They hit shoulders as he past. Danny grasped his arm bringing Jez to face him.

"Maybe I don't want to kiss my girlfriend." He said quietly. "I want to kiss you. I like kissing you."

And Jez couldn't very well object to that, now could he?

The third time, the third time definitely meant _something_.

And boy did they give the taxi driver a view.

**** The original line is "I'm not a hobby, Tony" spoken by Mitch Hewer (AKA Danny) in the television series **_**Skins S1 ep6**_**. I just thought it fit so well there. **


End file.
